The New Girl
by It'sKenzieBitch
Summary: What if Clary's mother was abusive? What if Luke was never in love with Jocelyn? What if The gang thought all her cuts and bruises were from Clary's "family demon fighting"? What happens when Jace moves in next door to Clary and hears her mother screaming at her and Clary's sobs? What will happen when Jace SEES one of Clary's "lessons"? Read and find out. Sorry summary sucks!
1. The New Girl

**For starters this is a NEW series and it takes places right after City Of Glass. It's going to be a Mortal Instruments and Pretty Little Liars crossover. :D I do not own the characters Cassie does. All I own is what you read here.**

**In this Clary is abused by her mother. Luke and her mother are not dating/in love just friends. And Clary is bit cocky like Jace but toned down ALOT.**

**That's it. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Clarissa Fray, short and feisty green eyed red-head, was sitting in the park with her boyfriend Jace Wayland. Jace had long blonde hair and golden eyes. He was tall and –unlike Clary who only had three or four Marks- had them all over his arms and a few on his chest and back. It was the best thing she'd ever heard when her mother told her Jace was not indeed her brother but that Sebastian was.

Noticing Clary had been staring at Jace he said in a cocky voice, "You're staring at me. Why are you staring at me? Am I too sexy to look away from?" Clary rolled her eyes. Instead of replying she tangled her hand in his hair slowly pulling him closer to her. Jace was obviously thinking she was going to kiss him because he closed his eyes. Just inches away from his mouth Clary proceeded past his face so her lips were next to his ear and whisper seductively "The sexiest thing I can see for miles is me." Jace let out a small laugh and pulled her face in front of his. "I love you Clary." She smiled. "I love you too." And with that Jace pulled her face closer to his and kissed her. Clary could feel her pulses rising and her heart thumping louder and louder in her chest. Clary tangled her hands in his hair and Jace wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Pulling away, Clary stood up, walked over to Jace's bag and grabbed his stele. Heading back to him she sat down and laced her fingers into his.

"What are you doing?" Jace questioned.

"What if I told you I dreamt of a rune that would bond us together as a couple but not marry us?" She asked him.

"I would ask you to show me it." With that Clary picked up her pencil and sketchbook which had been next to her and started to draw the rune. It looked like a bunch of swirling lines and at one point looked like there was a heart.

Jace said, "Where does it go on?"

Smiling Clary grabbed his left hand with her left hand and his stele with her right and started drawing on their hands. The rune overlapped both their hands. Jace let go of her hand and asked.

"What does it mean?"

"Together."

* * *

Jace picked up the blanket they were sitting on and folded it. Putting the blanket in Clary's bag he grabbed her hand and led her to a spot more private in the trees of the park. Jace then threw the bag a little to the side and grabbed the front of Clary's shirt and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips came smashing down on hers. She felt as if she could melt away in his grip. Jace's tongue was rubbing her bottom lip asking for entrance. Clary willingly opened her mouth and her tongue battled his for dominance. Naturally Jace won. Clary felt as though she were falling. She impacted hard with Jace's chest and cracking one eye open saw she and Jace had fell to the ground. Closing her eye she moved her hand down his neck and to the front of his chest. Wishing they hadn't worn their Shadowhunting clothes Clary started to pull his shirt up. Just as it reached his upper chest she heard a loud and long bloodcurdling scream. Clary broke from Jace and hastily sat up and ran to the tree line of the park and it was there that she saw it. A Ravener demon attacking a teenage girl. A _mundane _teenage girl. But she COULDN'T be a mundane. She could see the demon! Immediately Clary sprinted forward. Jumping up and doing a side flip Clary kicked the demon in its side sending it hurtling through the air. Jace was watching to see how Clary would deal with it as it was her first demon since she started training. The demon growled a low and poisonous "_bitch"_ at her. As soon as Clary got to her feet the demon lunged at her. It swiped its tail at her torso hitting her hard in the stomach sending her sailing through the air. She hit her back sideways on the tree just next to the mundane. She fell to the floor with a loud thud. The mundane screamed again. Clary scrambled to her feet with a groan and fumbled with the strap on her seraph blade. No! It couldn't be! The notch was _stuck_. She tried desperately at it. The demon was charging at her.

"USE YOUR SERAPH BLADE CLARY!" Jace bellowed at her.

"I can't its stuck!"

_Screw it_ she thought. She ran at the demon and just in the right moment she picked her leg up stepping on the demon's "knee" she thrust herself up dragging her other leg straight kicking the demon in the face making its head snap back. She flipped in the air and finally pulled her seraph blade free. _"Nakir!"_ she shouted as soon as her feet hit the tree trunk. Bending her knees about to spring back at the demon the seraph blade shined so bright even Jace was impressed. She kicked off the tree and doing two summer salts she stabbed the demon right in its head upside down she pulled it back out and landed her back to the demon. She whipped around bringing the seraph blade through the demons neck killing it. Naturally the demon folded in on itself as they always did and disappeared. Clary and Jace both ran to the now _terrified_ mundane teenager.

"Get away from me!" she shouted backing away hastily only to trip on a tree root. She fell hard to the ground.

"It's okay." Clary said reassuringly. "We're here to help."

"Clary?"

"What?"

"She was cut by the demon."

"Great so we have to take het to the institute with us?"

"Yup."

Clary remembered something. "Wait. How can you see us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! You're all crazy!"

"No. You just wish we were." Clary replied smoothly.

The girl looked at her with a savage face and sprinted away from them. _Wait_ she heard the girl named Clary call after her. But she didn't. She kept running. She felt dizzy and nauseas. She collapsed to the ground. Her vision was blurry. Everything started swirling. Then, there was blackness.

* * *

After Clary and Jace brought the girl to the Institute Clary pulled out her phone and checked the time _**11:48**_** p.m.** _'SHIT'_ Clary thought. "I've gotta go! Love ya!" She quickly pecked Jace on the lips before turning and running as fast as her feet would carry her. _'I've broken both rules! 1. No staying out later then 8 and 2. No staying past curfew with Jace' _As Clary approached the front door of her house she quietly opened the door hoping her mother was asleep by now but she wasn't. Her mother was sitting in the armchair by the T.V. with a half emptied beer bottle in her hand. Her mother stood up and walked over to her screaming at her.

"YOU STUPID USELESS CHILD! I GIVE YOU 2 RULES AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN KEEP THEM!" Jocelyn screamed at Clary as soon as the front door closed. She slapped Clary across the face and kicked her in the stomach. Clary fell to the floor and gasped.

"WHY WERE YOU LATE!? YOU WERE WITH _HIM_ WEREN'T YOU? YOU STUPID LITTLE SLUT!" Jocelyn shouted in her face holding an empty beer bottle in her hand. _'Great' _Clary thought, _' She's drunk_ again'

"I wasn't with Jace! I was with a dyeing mundane in the Institute!" Her mother threw the bottle at her and glass shards embedded themselves in Clary's arm. Clary winced in pain.

"STOP LYIENG TO ME! MUNDANES AREN'T ALLOWED IN THE INSTITUTE YOU RETARDED CHILD!" Her mother grabbed her hair and yanked as hard as she could. Clary screamed in pain and her mother sneered in her face "Showing pain is a weakness."

_One slap in the face_

_Two punches in the gut_

_Three kicks to her side_

_One became ten_

_Two became twenty_

_Three became thirty_

"You disgust me." her mother spat in Clary's face before walking drunkenly up the stairs to her room. Clary crawled to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. She opened the top drawer she pulled out the razor.

_One cut for being weak_

_One cut for letting it happen_

_One cut for lying to Simon, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Maryse, and Robert about the abuse_

_One cut for being unable to defend herself against her mother_

_One cut for allowing all this to happen_

_And one cut for cutting_

Clary washed off the razor blade and put it away. She cleaned her cuts until they stopped bleeding. She changed into a black tank top and red yoga pants and crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.


	2. For The Love Of A Daughter Believe In Me

**Hey guys I want to apologize for not updating in forever! Without further ado here's the next chapter! Also Clary is in Simon's band.**

* * *

Clary slowly opened her eyes. She pulled herself out of bed and towards her bathroom. She opened her bathroom cabinet and pulled out tweezers, cotton balls, wound cleaner (because I forgot what its called :D) and walked over to the bath tub. Sitting down on the edge Clary began pulling out the shards of glass still embedded in her skin. After an hour of wincing with pain she walked back to her room Clary went straight to her weapons drawer of her dresser and drew out her stele. She drew _iratze_ runes on her cuts and wear the glass had gone deep enough to scab over. When she was done she changed into a white tank top with lace on the back and a pair of black leggings with black short-shorts. She tied the outfit together with her Converse. Clary went downstairs to find he mother sitting on the coach with a half-empty beer bottle in her hand. Clary sighed and walked to the door. Grabbing the messenger bag along the way.

Where the hell do you think you're going?" Her mom yelled at her.

"To our gig at Central Park. You can come if you want its at 11:30." Clary opened the door and left. As she was walking down she saw a moving truck. '_I guess someone is moving in next door.' _Clary thought.

* * *

After Clary got there she was taking deep breathes. The gig started in 1 minute. She was steading herself. She heard the name of her band called andwalked on stage. She scanned the crowd and saw Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus in the front row. Smiling to herself Clary said, "I'm Clary Fray and this song is dedicated to a very special person who I still haven't given up on. This song is called _For The Love Of A Daughter_." She took a deep breathe and started singing

Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family you war  
Your selfish hands, always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward?

She scanned the crowd again and saw her mother's red hair. She forced herself to keep singing.

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest.  
I try so hard to fight it  
But it's hopeless, hopeless  
You're hopeless.

Oh mother, please mother  
I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go  
Oh mother, please mother  
Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter

Clary was trying so hard not to cry. She looked back at her friends in the front row and were staring at her in shock. They were muttering under their breathe stuff like 'What's been going on?' and 'Oh my God Clary'.

It's been five years, since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back what we never had  
I can be manipulated only so many times  
Before even, "I love you" starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it  
But it's hopeless, hopeless  
You're hopeless

Oh mother, please mother  
I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go.  
Oh mother, please mother  
Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter.

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you push me out of your world?  
Lied to your flesh and your blood  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved

Clary couldn't hold them back any more. She let the tears escape her eyes. Looking for her mother she found she managed to get her way into the front row next to Magnus. Clary stayed eye contact for the rest of the song.

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved

Clary closed her eyes. She couldn't stare at the crying face of the crowd. The shocked faces of her friends. And the _livid_ expression of her mother.

Oh mother, please mother  
I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go  
Oh mother, please mother  
Oh mother, please mother  
Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter

Clary took a few deep breathes and said "Excuse me." before running backstage and sobbing. Simon was right behind her. She turned and sobbed into his shoulder. After a few minutes of sobbing she drew away and asked, "_Warrior _or _Believe In Me_?"

Knowing what she meant he whispered, "_Believe In Me._"

Clary and Simon walked back out on the stage and Clary said "this next one is called _Believe In Me_." The music started and Clary smiled.

I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
I don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak

She looked right in Jace's completely and utterly shocked face and smiled wider.

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways you see  
I just wanna believe in me

La la la la, la la la la  
The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

She then turned her gaze to Alec. Who was smiling right back at her.

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways you see  
I just wanna believe in me

She looked at Isabelle. She stared at her perfect complexion. And found it utterly ridiculous that Clary was ever jealous of her. I mean sure Isabelle was beautiful but the point of the song is that everyone's perfect. So Clary is no longer jealous of the beautiful face she wished she had.

I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down...  
Not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength  
To make it through

Clary's eyes finally rested on Magnus. His hair had pink tips today and was wearing his signature rainbow leather pants. with a black shirt that had a giant cursive _MB_ on it.

Not gonna be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways you see  
Now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me

Clary thanked the crowd and walked off the stage with Simon, Matt, Kirk, Eric, Jordan. Jace, Isabella, Alec, Magnus, and her mother walked backstage. Jace pulled Clary into a kiss, Simon hugged Isabelle. Clary broke away and turned to face her mother. She put her arms around Jace's waist and he put his arm over her shoulder. "So mom. Let me say it right here, right now. What your doing is hurting me. And I'm tired of it. So the next beer you down or the next slap you make I'm packing my bags and leaving. I don't give a shit what you have to say about it. I'll walk out that door and never come back."


	3. Falling Down & Alison DiLaurentis

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that in the last chapter the songs were ****_For The Love Of A Daughter _****and ****_Believe In Me _****both by Demi Lovato. Anyways here is the next chapter. And in _For The Love Of A Daughter_ anywhere that says _oh mother , please mother _is really supposed to be _oh father, please father. _Also the song used bellow is _Falling Down _from Selena Gomez's _Kiss & Tell_ album. But in this FanFic its not Selena Gomez's its Clary's :P**

* * *

When Clary finished she took a deep breathe. Clary's mother took a step towards Clary but Clary took a step back. Jace stepped in between Clary and her mother. He shoved her behind him.

"You've been abusing Clary? What the hell kind of mother hits their own daughter?"

"Jace stop." Clary stepped around him and walked right up to her mother. "I _really_ hope this made you realize that I'm sick and tired of putting up with your crap. I'm done. So if you hit me again I'm going to pack my bags and leave and never come back."

Clary heard her band name again and said a quick let's go to her band. For the closing act Clary decided on _Falling Down _from their upcoming album _Kiss & Tell._ Clary grabbed the mic and said "This is dedicated to a very special Lightwood! This song is called _Falling Down_!" She looked down into the front row to see her friends had gone back to their spots. She looked Isabelle directly in the face and started vocalizing.

Oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh whoa oh huh ho  
Oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh whoa oh huh ho

You walk and talk  
Like you're some new sensation  
You move in circles  
You don't need an invitation  
You spend your money  
You can't get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction

Clary looked back at Isabelle's face to see she was angry. But Clary wrote this song before she started to get to know Isabelle so what was she supposed to do? Pretend it never happened? Well truth is Isabelle is _still_ like looked back at the rest of the crowd. She pulled the mic of its stand and walked to the end of the stage. She bent over sang right to Isabelle.

It won't be long, my darling  
Pick up the phone, nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now, baby?  
All of the ones supposed to be there for

Clary stood up and walked to one end of the stage and jumped right on the beat.

You (you)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
You know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down

What's out of place when you look into the mirror?  
The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer  
Your eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic

Clary smiled so fakely it was hilarious and ran a finger from the edge of her mouth to the edge of her ear and rolled her eyes dropping the smile. she walked to the center of the stage where a stool with a boquet of plastic flowers sat on a small wooden stool grabbing the boquet was walked to where Isabelle was standing.

You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic

Clary tossed the fake flowers at Isabelle who caught them with a look of pure acid on her face.

It won't be long, my darling  
Pick up the phone, nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now, baby?  
All of the ones supposed to be there for

You (you)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
You know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down

Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya  
Smile for the camera, cause they're all about to trash ya  
Smile for the camera, camera, camera, smile for the camera  
Who's gonna catch ya?

Clary couldn't hold it in she giggled when she sang the next line.

You (you)  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
You know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down

Clary walked back to the microphone stand and grabbed it with one hand.

Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya  
Smile for the camera, cause they're all about to trash ya

On the last note Clary jerked her head to the side with the mic by her mouth and her other arm had stretched out with the microphone stand so it was leaning to the side. Clary was breathing as if she had just ran a mile. Putting the microphone on its stand she yelled a thank you and took a bow.

* * *

Walking to the institute infirmary hand-in-hand with Jace Isabelle stopped her, while Jace walked into the infirmary, and slapped her straight across the face. "WHAT THE HELL CLARY!? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS AND YOU GO AND WRITE A SONG LIKE THAT?! I WAS ACTUALLY FEELING SORRY FOR YOU BECAUSE YOUR ABUSE BUT NOW I THINK YOU DESERVED EVERY GOD DAMNED SLAP!" Clary lost it and bitch-slapped Isabelle as hard as she could. "IF I DESERVED MY ABUSE THEN IT SHOULDV'E BEEN YOU SEBASTIAN KILLED INSTEAD OF MAX! BUT SINCE IT WASN'T YOU, YOU _DEFINATELY_ DESERVED GETTING HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A SLUDGE HAMMER." With that Clary pushed Isabelle as hard as she could. Isabelle raised back her hand and began to bring it forward. But Clary didn't see Isabelle as Isabelle. She saw Isabelle as Jocelyn. Clary jerked her head to the side throwing up her arms for protection and took a blind step backwards and stumbled over her feet. Clary fell to the floor and trembled with fear.

"Clary?" Isabelle asked with a shocked tone. Clary opened her eyes slowly and saw Isabelle. She began to breathe quickly and heavily. She got up and ran to the infirmary. Closing the door behind her Clary began hyperventilating. She slid to the floor and put her head in between her knees.

"Clary?" Jace got up from his chair and walked over to Clary. He put his hand on Clary's back and began to rub gently in soothing circles.

"Clary, are you okay?"

"She reminded me of my mom."

"Shh. Clary your mom isn't going to hurt you anymore." Clary stood up nodding but not really believing it. She walked over to the mundane and sat in Jace's chair.

"So is she going to be okay?"

"Maryse said she will."

"I wonder who she is."

"She looks like a Natalie." Jace said thoughtfully. He really wanted to know this girl. Jace didn't like it because Clary was the only girl he really cared about until now. He started to wonder if Clary would be okay with an open relationship.

"No she doesn't. WAIT! I know her!" Clary exclaimed angrily. This girl was the reason Clary moved to Brooklyn. This girl was the reason she absolutely _hated_ Rosewood.

"You do? Who is she?" Jace questioned curiously. He really wanted to know her now. If Clary already knew her maybe she _would_ be okay wit an open relationship.

"A bitch." Clary muttered. Clary hated her. This girl made Clary's life a living _hell._

"What?" Jace asked for clarification. It sounded like she said 'a bitch'.

"Alison DiLaurentis."


End file.
